Une seconde chance
by Fuyuchi-chan
Summary: Harry va mal mais personne ne semble s'en apercevoir. Jusqu'au jour où il s'effondre, il craque. De son côté, Severus a toujours considéré Harry comme le digne fils de son père, un stupide gryffondor ! Severus se trompe lourdement mais aura-t-il une seconde chance? Perso OOC
1. Chapter 1

Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling excepté cette histoire

Les parties en italique sont les pensées des personnages

Bonne lecture !

Harry soupira fortement.

Depuis dix minutes déjà, il déambulait dans les couloirs qui ne cessaient de tanguer comme le ferait un bateau naviguant sur des flots déchainés. Que faisait-il là encore? Ah oui ! Il avait une retenue avec Snape, il l'avait presqu'oublié celui-là !

Après un haut le coeur plus fort que les autres, il fit brusquement une embardée de côté et atteignit juste à temps les toilettes où il régurgita le peu qu'il avait réussi à avaler avant de se rendre aux cachots. Oh merlin ! Comme il allait mal ! Mais s'il ne se dépêchait pas, Severus se ferait une joie de lui donner des heures de retenues supplémentaires et il ne tiendrait pas le coup, ça jamais.

Enfin, après un moment qui lui sembla durer une éternité, il arriva, tremblant comme une feuille et tenant difficilement sur ses jambes. Il frappa à la porte et la voix rauque du professeur de potions lui répondit. Il pouvait entrer.

- Que dois-je faire professeur? demanda le brun d'un air las, habitué.

- Vous allez récurer tous les chaudrons jusqu'à votre couvre-feu. Si vous n'avez pas fini, vous reviendrez demain à la même heure ! Commencez ! J'ai préparé tout ce qu'il vous faut.

Avec un soupir, le garçon s'avança de sa démarche titubante. Même ici les murs ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de bouger. Merlin, il allait vomir si ça continuait ! Heureusement, l'homme en noir ne le remarqua pas, trop plongé dans ses corrections.

Ne pouvant plus tenir debout, Harry s'assit en tailleur au pied d'un chaudron et l'inclina contre lui. Il s'empara de l'éponge et de la brosse à dent que l'ancien mangemort lui avait préparé et se mit à sa tâche en réprimant un frisson. Il faisait froid ici !

Pourtant, le professeur ne semblait pas s'en plaindre alors il ne dit rien, c'était peut-être son imagination. Pourtant, ses tremblements, eux, étaient réels et ne lui rendaient pas la tâche facile.

Assis à son bureau, l'espion observait avec intérêt son élève. Au début, il n'avait rien entendu mais après quelques copies, il s'était aperçu du bruit rauque et irrégulier qui circulait dans la pièce. Le bruit d'une respiration. Pas la sienne.

- Tout va bien monsieur Potter?

- Oui monsieur, mentit-il.

L'homme en noir tiqua. Etant habitué à chercher les mensonges et à mentir lui-même au Lord, il savait que le survivant mentait.

Soupirant, le professeur jeta un rapide tempus. Bien, dans une vingtaine de minutes, le gosse rejoindrait son dortoir et il le suivrait… juste au cas où.

De son côté, le gryffon retint un nouveau haut le coeur: l'odeur âcre qui émanait des résidus contenus dans le chaudron lui donnait la nausée et avec ça, une envie de vomir épouvantable. Vivement, il plaqua sa paume sur ses lèvres comme pour s'en empêcher mais le résidu acide s'échappa d'entre ses doigts. Il vomit dans le chaudron sous le regard inquiet de son professeur.

- Potter? l'appela ce dernier, l'inquiétude dominant dans sa voix.

Le gryffon ne l'entendit pas. Entouré par les ténèbres, il était tombé évanoui sur le sol tandis que son surveillant se rapprochait de lui, ses pas claquant sur le sol de plomb.

Severus le secoua un peu mais son élève ne se réveilla pas.

_Oh merlin ! Albus va me tuer !_

Soudain, Harry ouvrit les yeux, plongeant ses pupilles émeraudes dans celles onyx de son homologue.

- Potter? Comment vous sentez-vous?

Le gamin ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il lui voulait.

L'air interrogateur, il posa sa main fraiche sur le front du gryffon et ne fut pas surpris de le trouver chaud.

_Bien, ce gamin a de la fièvre ! Non mais quel imbécile ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit? Non mais franchement !_

Avisant la situation, Snape souleva l'adolescent dans ses bras et quitta les cachots.

- Où? demanda le brun en remuant.

Harry n'était visiblement pas en état de parler.

- Calmez-vous Potter, nous allons voir Mme Pomfresh !

- Non !

_Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui prend?_

- Calmez-vous Potter ! Vous allez tomber !

- Pas l'infirmerie s'il vous plait… Professeur…

Avait-il quelque chose à cacher?

L'homme en noir sembla hésiter puis tourna dans un cul de sac et donna le mot de passe au tableau qui s'ouvrit devant lui.

- Nous sommes dans mes appartements monsieur Potter, détendez-vous…

Il eut à peine le temps de l'allonger dans le divan que le gryffon semblait déjà s'être rendormi.

Le professeur de potions soupira et lança un rapide sort de diagnostique.

_Voyons, 39.4 °C, infection des bronches, bien ! Il est gâté le gamin !_

Sans plus de cérémonie, son cerveau se mit en mode médicomâge et le traitement commença. Il lui fit avaler plusieurs potions toutes aussi dégoutantes les unes que les autres en lui massant la gorge pour faciliter la déglutition.

Enfin, quand il eut fini, il déposa son élève dans son lit, le couvrit, lança un sort pour détecter toute anomalie sur lui et alla s'allonger dans son divan, un livre de potions à la main.


	2. Chapter 2

- Professeur McGonagal? Professeur?...

La vieille femme sursauta. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à être dérangée. Elle lança un tempus et le temps s'inscrivit en lettres de feu dans l'air tandis qu'elle relevait un sourcil, l'air étonné. Qui pouvait bien venir la déranger à 23h40?

La directrice de Gryffondor alla néanmoins ouvrir la porte à ses visiteurs.

- Miss Granger? Monsieur Weasley? Que faites-vous ici?

- Professeur, Harry n'est toujours pas rentré de sa retenue avec le professeur Snape.

Minerva pesta. Comment Severus osait-il retenir son élève aussi tard?

- Je vais aller voir Severus, dit-elle aux deux gryffons. Retournez dans votre dortoir en attendant !

Ainsi, elle alla jusqu'au cachot puis, voyant que personne ne s'y trouvait, elle se rendit jusqu'au tableau du directeur des Serpentards.

- Minerva? l'accueillit l'ancien mangemort.

- Severus, monsieur Potter n'est pas rentré de sa retenue avec vous. Il n'est pas dans son dortoir.

McGonagal avait l'air inquiète mais le professeur de potions ne semblait même pas surpris.

- Monsieur Potter a, semble-t-il, été malade durant sa retenue.

- Je vais aller voir Pomfresh ! l'interrompit la vieille chouette.

- Il est ici Minerva, Potter est ici.

- Je dois le voir Severus !

L'homme en noir la laissa entrer et l'invita à le suivre jusque dans la chambre où le gryffon reposait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Severus?

- De la température et une infection des bronches. Il a refusé d'aller à l'infirmerie alors je lui ai donné les potions qu'il fallait. Il doit se reposer maintenant. Je vous prierais d'en informer vos deux préfets avant qu'ils ne débarquent en pleine nuit devant la porte de mes appartements.

La directrice acquiesça et retourna dans le dortoir des préfets les en avertir.

- Il semblerait que monsieur Potter se soit sentit mal durant sa retenue. Il se repose dans les appartements du professeur Snape.

Elle vit Hermione soupirer et l'inquiétude dans ses yeux tandis que Ron serrait les poings. Il ne portait pas Snape dans son coeur, c'était certain. Enfin, elle quitta la chambre et regagna, tard dans la nuit, ses appartements.


	3. Chapter 3

Pendant ce temps, Harry venait d'ouvrir les yeux en hurlant à la mort.

Sursautant dans son canapé, Severus s'empressa de rejoindre l'autre pièce puis, quand il vit le brun se débattre violemment, il le serra tel un étau pour l'empêcher de se blesser tandis que son patient serrait l'un de ses bras de ses mains.

- Chuut, tout va bien Harry, c'était juste un cauchemar… Là, calme-toi… Harry?

Le gryffon dans ses bras s'était rendormit, bercé par la voix rassurante de son professeur contre lui. Avec douceur, l'homme en noir recoucha le fils de son pire ennemi dans ses draps et joua avec ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme complètement.

Le professeur de potions métamorphosa l'armoire en relax et s'y installa, toujours son livre de potions dans les mains. Il avait trop de question en tête alors, pour les faire partir, il se plongeait dans un bon livre. Mais après quelques minutes, il le referma brusquement, faisant claquer les pages les unes contre les autres. Il ne dormirait pas. Pas cette nuit.

En effet, la nuit fut calme si bien qu'au petit matin, l'ancien mangemort prit une potion revigorante et se mit au travail. Comme la veille, il lança un sort de diagnostique et un air contrarié s'afficha sur ses traits quand il vit que sa température n'avait pas baissé malgré la potion.

Bien, il allait devoir lui donner un bain froid pour faire baisser les degrés !

Avec précaution, il le souleva jusqu'à la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau froide avant de déshabiller d'un sort son élève, le laissant uniquement vêtu de son boxer.

Et ce qu'il vit le sidéra. Le corps du gryffon était entièrement recouverts de bleus et de traces de brulures. Il le tourna sur le dos et ferma les yeux en retenant un grognement de rage devant les traces de coups de ceinture qui marbraient le dos de son élève. Aucune parcelle de chair n'avait été épargnée.

Avec fureur, il lança un second sort de diagnostique plus puissant et laissa les symptômes s'inscrire en lettres de feu dans les airs.

- Côtes cassées;

- Os tordus (poignet);

- Malnutrition;

- Insuffisance pondérale;

- Brulures

Severus ferma les yeux, il allait avoir du travail.

Doucement, il déposa le gamin dans le fond d'eau froide et le rinça à l'eau clair, regardant le sang de ses blessures au dos imbiber le gant de toilette. Enfin, après une vingtaine de minutes, il le sortit de l'eau et le sécha d'un rapide coup de baguette magique. Il souleva le gryffon une nouvelle fois et lui fit boire deux potions: une d'antidouleur et une de poussos avant de lui casser le poignet et de remettre l'os en place car il était tordu. Le poussos ressouderait tout ça.

Enfin, avec douceur, il le coucha sur le ventre et s'attela à nettoyer les plaies sur le dos du gamin. Avec grimace, il constata qu'elles s'étaient infectées et qu'elles avaient probablement causé cette fièvre persistante. Alors, tout en s'appliquant, le professeur nettoya les plaies une à une et fit disparaitre les bleus avec un baume avant de les couvrir de bandes de gaze.

- Dobby? appela-t-il.

L'elfe de maison apparut dans un plop sonore.

- Je voudrais que tu veilles sur Monsieur Potter pendant mon absence. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, préviens moi.

- Oui professeur, monsieur !

Severus quitta ses appartements et se rendit dans la grande salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuner en vitesse avant de s'éclipser avec une assiette.

- Severus? l'appela McGonagal avant qu'il n'atteigne ses appartements.

Le potioniste soupira, elle l'avait suivi jusque là.

- Comment va Potter?

Son collègue ne répondit pas et laissa la porte ouverte dans une invitation silencieuse. Minerva le suivit jusque dans la chambre où son protégé dormait toujours.

- Voyez par vous-même Minerva, dit l'homme en soulevant doucement la couverture, dévoilant un corps recouvert de compresse et de bande de gaze.

La gryffondor contint un hoquet de surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Il a été battu… Son torse est couvert de bleus, ses côtes sont cassées, et son dos est marbré de coups. De ceintures. Méthode moldue.

- Vous croyez que?

Severus hocha la tête, ils avaient tous les deux la même idée.

- Oh merlin, je dois à tout prix prévenir le directeur.

- Il reste avec moi Minerva

La vieille femme ne chercha même pas à le contredire. Dans le lit, Harry venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Le potioniste se pencha sur lui et lui fit avaler une potion contre la fièvre.

- Comment vous sentez-vous Potter?

- Je… je vais bien…

- Je vous ai apporté de quoi manger

- Je… je n'ai pas faim…

- Il vous faudra pourtant manger ! Tenez, je vous ai brassé une potion contre les nausées.

Le brun murmura quelque chose si bas que le professeur dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

- Les monstres n'ont pas le droit de manger

Severus feint de ne pas l'avoir entendu et le força à manger son petit pain en chocolat ainsi que son bol de chocolat chaud encore fumant après lui avoir fait boire la potion. Merlin, c'était infect !

Il mâcha lentement pour s'habituer puis, quand il eut fini, son professeur lui intima l'ordre de se reposer et lui laissa une pile de livres à lire s'il s'ennuyait sur la table de nuit.

Severus confia une fois de plus le gryffon à l'elfe et quitta la pièce, toujours suivi de la vieille chouette.

Arrivé dans le couloir, le professeur se rendit dans ses cachots pour y donner ses deux seules heures de cours avec ses Serpentards et ses imbéciles de Gryffondors.

- Vous avez deux heures pour préparer le philtre de mort vivante qui se trouve à la page 63 de votre manuel, dit-il à ses élèves avant de gagner son bureau pour corriger ses copies. J'attends une fiole sur mon bureau à la fin du cours.

Les élèves se mirent au travail, chuchotant de plus belle. Tous avaient remarqué l'absence du survivant.

- Et pas de bavardages ! s'écria-t-il.

Le silence se fit et replongé dans ses copies, Severus manqua de sursauter quand Dobby fit son apparition dans un plop sonore.

- Harry Potter fait une crise monsieur. Dobby n'arrive pas à le calmer monsieur !

- Surveille mes élèves Dobby !

Puis, sans un mot pour eux, il quitta précipitamment les cachots pour se rendre dans la chambre où se trouvait Harry, assit dans le lit, une main sur la poitrine, il avait du mal à respirer.

Le professeur de potions vint à son chevet et l'attira contre lui, passant une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans son dos, dans une caresse qui se voulait rassurante.

- Respirez monsieur Potter… Inspirez… Expirez… Doucement… Voiiiilà.

Avec douceur, il le détacha de sa robe et l'allongea avant de lui donner une potion de sommeil. Puis, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui, il regagna les cachots et renvoya l'elfe dans la chambre.

Dès son entrée, le chahut qu'il y avait se dissipa par sa seule présence. Assise à la deuxième rangée, comme à son habitude, Hermione semblait concentrée mais les gestes rapides et saccadés démontraient son angoisse vis-à-vis de son meilleur ami.

Sans la quitter du regard, Snape s'empara d'un morceau de parchemin, écrivit quelque chose et le dissimula dans sa manche. Il se leva, fit comme s'il vérifiait les chaudrons, retirant des points là où les élèves étaient vraiment perdus et passa à côté de la Gryffondor, faisant tomber exprès son parchemin sur le coin de sa table.

Cherchant son regard, il la regarda un instant et fixa le bord de la table pour qu'elle l'imite et la vit s'emparer du papier.

La préfète le déplia aussitôt tandis que le professeur regagnait son bureau.

- Il va bien

Ces trois mots la firent sourire et elle remercia silencieusement son professeur d'un geste de la tête qu'il lui rendit. Le message était passé. Il reprit ses corrections mais un mouvement attira son regard. D'un sortilège de lévitation informulé, Granger fit voleter le petit mot jusqu'à la table de Ron.

_- Elle est douée pour une Gryffondor !_

A la fin du cours, il s'empressa d'appeler les deux préfets de la maison rivale et regarda les élèves partir un à un avant de fermer la porte et de jeter un sort de silence.

- Monsieur Potter va bien dans la mesure du possible. Ce n'était qu'une crise d'angoisse due à un cauchemar. Dites-moi jeunes gens, que pouvez-vous me dire sur les Dursley?

- Je ne les vois qu'à la gare mais ce sont des gens odieux ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Moi je les ai vu ! En deuxième année ! Ils avaient enfermé Harry et il avait des barreaux à sa fenêtre ! ajouta Ron.

La préfète le regarda, l'air ahuri, elle n'avait pas été mise au courant de cette histoire.

- Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Monsieur Potter restera avec moi jusqu'à sa guérison.

Les deux gryffons le remercièrent et alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce, Snape rappela la préfète.

- Miss Granger? Joli sortilège informulé. Dix points pour Gryffondor !

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la brune.

- Merci Professeur ! dit-elle en refermant la porte.

_Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? Oh merlin ! Je crois que je vire Poufsouffle !_

Severus rangea sa salle de classe et regagna ses appartements.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry ouvrit les yeux, sentant l'angoisse le gagner.

_Où suis-je? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?_

Il se souvenait de la retenue avec Snape, son envie de vomir, le froid, les tremblements qui l'empêchaient de nettoyer correctement les chaudrons, cette douleur insupportable qui émanait de son dos, les murs qui tanguaient. Puis il y avait eu cette main douce dans ses cheveux et cette voix grave et familière mais étonnement rassurante.

- Monsieur Potter?

Le brun ouvrit les yeux. Toujours cette même voix inquiète. Il avait presque envie de pleurer. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un prenait la peine de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Lentement, il papillonna des yeux avant de réussir à les ouvrir, les plongeant dans ceux onyx de son vis-à-vis. A son chevet se tenait Severus Snape alias la terreur des cachots. Que faisait-il là?

- Avez-vous mal?

Le gryffon essaya de répondre en vain. Sa gorge était bien trop sèche.

Avec bonheur, il vit son professeur porter un verre d'eau à ses lèvres et il but autant qu'il put. Mais il ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas que le professeur soit au courant de ce qu'il endurait chez les Dursley.

Comme s'il avait deviné la situation, l'homme ajouta

- J'ai soigné vos blessures vous savez…

C'est alors que Harry constata qu'il était en effet couvert de pansements.

- Où avez-vous mal?

- Au dos…

- Tournez-vous, je vais regarder.

L'adolescent obéit et s'aperçu que son poignet était bandé solidement.

- J'ai remis votre os en place pendant que vous étiez inconscient.

Une fois sur le ventre, il laissa le professeur relever sa blouse et enlever les bandes avant de le sentir toucher les blessures.

- Ahh…

- Ça pique un peu mais ça a un effet anesthésiant et cicatrisant.

L'adolescent l'en remercia, soulagé avant d'accepter la potion contre la douleur.

- Vous étiez en mauvais état monsieur Potter. Côtes cassées, brulures, bleus, infection pulmonaire, fièvre. Et je ne parle pas de votre dos. Vous êtes également en dessous du poids normal d'un adolescent de votre âge. Que s'est-il passé Potter?

Le brun ne répondit pas.

- Bien, j'aimerais que vous mangiez un peu

- Non merci monsieur, je n'ai pas faim

- Ce n'était pas une question Potter !

- Harry…

Severus le regarda, l'air ahuri.

- Appelez-moi Harry, pas Potter, s'il vous plait…

- Bien Harry mais en classe vous resterez Potter, stupide Gryffondor !

Harry esquissa un sourire.

- Harry, je voudrais que vous mangiez un peu. Je vous ai brassé une potion contre la nausée. Dobby?

L'elfe de maison transplana dans la pièce.

- J'aimerais que tu surveilles Harry. Qu'il mange mais qu'il ne se force pas. S'il y a le moindre problème, tu viens me voir tout de suite.

- Vous ne restez pas? demanda le malade.

- J'ai juste une course à faire, je reviens aussi vite que possible ! promit Severus en s'éclipsant.

Enfin seul, il quitta le château et se rendit dans la zone non protégée et transplana. Direction Privet Drive pour rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à cette chère Pétunia.


	5. Chapter 5

Une fois qu'il eut transplané, il troqua sa tenue de sorcier contre une tenue moldue pour passer inaperçu et sonna à la porte de la petite maison portant le numéro 4. Il entendit une grosse voix hurler et Pétunia vint lui ouvrir.

- Bien le bonjour Pétunia, la salua-t-il, les lèvres pincées.

- Vernon ! Appela-t-elle.

Severus entendit une lourde démarche et très vite, une énorme masse de gras fit son entrée dans le hall.

- Vernon Dursley je suppose?

- C'est l'un des leurs Vernon, l'avertit la femme.

- Dégagez ! Je ne veux pas de monstre dans ma maison ! Vous méritez tous de mourir bande de monstres !

Le potioniste arqua un sourcil et dans un sort de désillusion, il stupéfixa le couple et entra dans la pièce. Il y avait plein de photos mais Harry n'apparaissait sur aucune d'entre elles. Il allait grimper l'escalier pour voir la chambre quand une petite porte à verrou sous l'escalier retint son attention.

Il y entra et vit, au milieu des cartons, une couverture à même le sol et un pull rouge roulé en boule pour servir d'oreiller. Au crayon, sur la porte, était écrit: "chambre d'Harry Potter"

Rien dans cette maison n'indiquait qu'un deuxième enfant y vivait excepté un morceau de papier usé sur la table de cuisine où Severus y lit toute une liste de corvées suivie d'un petit mot:

- Si tu n'as pas fini, tu seras puni dans ton placard et tu n'auras rien à manger sale monstre !

Severus ferma les yeux. Il était sur le point d'imploser mentalement. Albus avait envoyé le survivant en enfer !

Réprimant sa colère, il retourna voir les Dursley et plongea dans leur pensée avec la Légilimencie. Harry était battu, maltraité, fouetté jusqu'au sang. Il était hors de question que le survivant retourne vivre chez eux !

Severus avait toutes les preuves qui lui fallait. Il annula les sortilèges et transplana aux abords de Poudlard. Il devait parler à Albus.

Il grimpa deux à deux les marches et grimaça en énonçant le mot de passe.

- Kinder Surprise

- Bonjour Severus, un bonbon au citron?

C'était comme une salutation, sa marque de fabrique. Le professeur de potions ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

- Nous avons un problème Albus.

Le directeur ne semblait pas comprendre.

- Potter.

- Qu'a-t-il fait cette fois?

- J'ai découvert qu'il se faisait battre par son oncle et j'ai pris la liberté d'aller chercher des preuves sur le terrain.

- Comment?

Albus en avala son bonbon tout rond.

Severus déversa son souvenir dans la pensine du directeur et l'invita à observer ses souvenirs. Quand il eut fini, le vieil homme se releva.

- Je vais voir le ministère dit-il en s'avançant vers la cheminée et en disparaissant dans les flammes vertes et laissa à Snape le loisir de retourner dans ses appartements.

- Dobby?

L'elfe se retourna, un bol de bouillon à la main.

- Monsieur Potter va bien monsieur. Il a même demandé à Dobby de lui préparer un bouillon monsieur.

- Merci Dobby, vas le lui apporter et tu pourras disposer.

L'elfe s'exécuta pendant que le professeur se débarrassait et retournait dans la chambre où Harry buvait à grande gorgée le bouillon.

Il le laissa terminer et prit sa température. Bien, elle avait baissé.

- Vous allez mieux?

Le survivant acquiesça

- J'ai vu votre oncle vous savez, je sais ce qu'il vous a fait.

Sans plus pouvoir se contenir, Harry éclata en sanglots.

- Pardon, par…don, je… je suis désolé…

Severus, voyant l'adolescent fondre en larmes, le garda contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Chuut, ça va aller. J'ai prévenu Albus, tu ne retourneras plus jamais là bas.

- Vrai? demanda le brun, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Je te le promet Harry. Chuut, ça va aller, calme-toi, dit-il quand les sanglots redoublèrent.

Il laissa l'adolescent se calmer mais quand il voulu se relever, ce dernier refusa de le lâcher.

- Harry, mon grand, il faut que tu te reposes. Je dois juste aller faire des recherches, je reviens le plus vite possible !

- Ne me laisse pas… Severus… pas tout seul… S'il te plait…

- Je vais vous emmener voir vos amis dans votre dortoir et je viendrai vous y rechercher dès que j'aurai terminé. D'accord? Allez, venez ! dit-il en soulevant le gryffon contre lui.

Harry se laissa faire et resta dans les bras du maitre des potions comme un enfant.

- Il faudrait que tu te remettes à manger, j'ai vu la liste de corvées, tu n'en feras plus ici mais mange d'accord? Tu es trop maigre.

L'enfant ne répondit pas et le laissa le recouvrir d'un plaid avant de quitter les appartements pour se rendre jusqu'aux dortoirs des préfets de Gryffondor.

Hermione vint lui ouvrir et le laissa déposer son meilleur ami dans son lit.

- Puis-je vous le laisser quelques heures? S'il y a le moindre problème, envoyez-moi Dobby !

La préfète acquiesça et laissa Severus repartir.

- Severus… l'appela le brun.

L'espion revint sur ses pas et lui caressa la tête avant de repartir.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps Harry…

Le professeur laissa son élève aux mains des deux gryffons et se rendit à la bibliothèque. Là, il prit un livre et s'installa à la table du fond pour prendre des notes de ce qu'il jugerait intéressant et pour réfléchir.

Avec tous ces évènements, il s'était rendu compte que Harry, bien qu'il lui ressemblait, n'était pas James. Il l'avait détesté dès le début de l'année et sa colère l'avait fait se mettre à dos l'adolescent. Pourtant, Harry n'était pas ce petit garçon prétentieux qu'il avait toujours cru qu'il était. Ce que lui-même avait vécu avec Tobias, son père, il ne le souhaitait à personne, pas même au fils des Potter.

Soupirant, il referma le livre et le remit en place après avoir pris quelques notes. Il ne trouverait rien sur les procédures d'adoption ici. Il quitta ensuite prestement la bibliothèque et retourna au dortoir des gryffons.

- Bonsoir professeur, le salua Hermione. Harry s'est endormi il y a une heure.

- Merci miss Granger.

L'homme se pencha sur son protégé et l'appela doucement.

- Harry? On va rentrer d'accord?

N'obtenant pas de réponse il le souleva délicatement en le maintenant contre lui et retourna à ses appartements où il le recoucha dans son lit.

- Vous voilà enfin Severus !

L'espion se retourna vivement, baguette magique en main, pour faire face au directeur.

- Merlin, Albus, j'aurais pu vous tuer !

- Vos réflexes m'étonneront toujours mon enfant !

Severus roula des yeux. Il n'était plus un enfant par Merlin !

- Severus, j'aurais besoin que vous veniez avec Harry au ministère demain.

- Demain? Mais enfin Albus ! Harry n'est pas encore guéri !

- Je sais cela Severus mais il faut trouver un nouveau tuteur à Harry…

- A ce sujet Albus… Je…

- Vous voudriez l'adopter?

Severus acquiesça vivement.

- Pour Lily? demanda le vieil homme.

- Oui, et pour lui…

- Je vous verrai demain Severus ! J'appuierai votre demande.

Le directeur disparait dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée, laissant Severus seul avec l'enfant.

Le maitre des potions borda Harry et le laissa dormir jusqu'au repas. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Après toutes ces années, il avait compris que le gryffon n'était pas son père et il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt et de l'avoir traité si durement. Il avait fallu que cet incident se produise pour qu'il comprenne qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne, qu'il avait emprunté un mauvais chemin. Et puis, il y avait Lily. Son unique amour. Elle qui l'avait toujours soigné et protégé contre la bande de James, elle qui ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il avait pu lui dire pour l'éloigner de lui pour éviter l'attaque des mangemorts. Elle qui l'avait aimé jusqu'à sa mort, à l'insu de James. Alors pour Harry, pour elle, il pouvait bien faire cela. C'était son devoir.

- Je ferai tout pour que ton fils soit heureux Lily, je te le promet, murmura-t-il tandis qu'à l'étage, l'adolescent se reposait toujours.

- Severus?

Le professeur ne sursauta pas mais ce fut tout juste. Plongé dans ses pensées et sa potion, il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

- Harry, tu dois te reposer !

- Il est 20h Severus, et j'ai pensé que nous pourrions souper ensemble non?

L'homme en noir lança un sort pour stabiliser sa potion et le rejoignit. Glissant une main dans son dos et l'autre sous ses jambes, il le souleva comme une princesse.

- Severus, je peux marcher !

- Peut-être mais il faut éviter de vous fatiguer Harry !

Il le redéposa sur le fauteuil et fit venir la table avec un sortilège d'attraction suivie d'une chaise.

- Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir Harry?

- Quelque chose de léger s'il vous plait.

- Dobby? Peux-tu nous apporter de la soupe et du pudding s'il te plait?

- Oui professeur, monsieur !

Deux pop plus tard, l'elfe réapparut avec deux bols de soupe et des tranches de pain avec du pudding avant de disparaitre à nouveau en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry et tout deux se mirent à table.

- Harry, je dois t'informer de choses… assez compliquées

Le garçon repoussa le bol, signe qu'il avait toute son attention.

- Tu dois savoir que l'affaire Dursley a été portée au ministère et que ta garde leur a été retirée… Il faudra néanmoins que tu t'y rendes demain, pour témoigner.

- Vous viendrez avec moi?

- Bien sûr Harry !

- Et la deuxième chose?

- Et bien… tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'ai connu ta mère Harry

Le brun fronça les sourcils, où son professeur voulait-il en venir?

- Comme tu es son fils et que ta mère m'a beaucoup aidé dans le passé malgré les horreurs que j'ai pu lui dire, je voudrais me racheter en t'adoptant. Si tu le veux bien, bien sûr !

Le gryffon n'en revenait pas. L'ancien mangemort avait connu sa mère? Il voulait l'adopter?

- Vous faites ça pour ma mère?

- Et pour toi aussi Harry, j'ai toujours vu ton père en toi mais je me suis trompé et puis, je voudrais repartir à zéro avec toi… Réfléchis Harry. Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave, mais sache que tu as le choix…

L'adolescent regarda Severus se lever et quitter la pièce. La conversation était terminée.


	6. Chapter 6

Au petit matin, le survivant se leva de bonne heure, soulagé que ses côtes ne le fassent plus souffrir. Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans la cuisine, à la recherche de son professeur. Il ne le trouva nulle part, juste un petit mot indiquait qu'il était sorti.

Harry roula des yeux et avala la potion que l'homme en noir lui avait préparé et entama son petit déjeuner. Vingt minutes plus tard, le professeur revint le chercher pour le ministère avec Dumbledore.

- Nous y allons Harry ! dit joyeusement ce dernier.

Le survivant agrippa le bras de son protecteur et tous trois arrivèrent au ministère grâce à la poudre de cheminette.

- Je dois vous laisser un moment, les prévint Severus, je serai là pour l'audience…

L'adolescent acquiesça et le regarda s'en aller puis il reprit son chemin en compagnie du directeur.

- Professeur?

- Oui Harry?

- Le professeur Snape vous a dit qu'il voulait m'adopter?

- Il m'en a parlé en effet

Le vieil homme avait eu raison de dire à Severus de les laisser seuls tous les deux. Il savait par expérience que Harry se confierait plus facilement à lui.

- Vous ne trouvez pas son attitude égoïste?

- Egoïste? Non pourquoi? Que t'a-t-il dit?

- Qu'il m'adopte pour son passé avec maman et pour repartir à zéro avec moi

- C'est tout?

- Oui…

- Tu dois savoir une chose Harry. Ce que tu as vécu avec les Dursley, Severus l'a vécu avec Tobias, son propre père. C'était aussi un moldu ayant un penchant pour l'alcool et pour la violence. Il battait ton professeur tout le temps car, comme ton oncle, il n'aimait pas la magie. Lily était là pour le soigner à l'époque, pour l'aimer. Mais toi tu es seul et je suis persuadé que le professeur Snape sait que tu auras besoin d'aide, d'être entouré, compris et il pense qu'il a une dette envers ta maman.

- Vous croyez que Severus voudra bien que je l'appelle papa?

- J'en suis persuadé ! s'exclama le vieil homme. Mais tu peux toujours lui demander ! Allez, viens, c'est l'heure !

Comme prévu, ils retrouvèrent Severus devant la salle d'audience et tous trois entrèrent. Harry était nerveux, incapable de parler. Il avait dû donner ses souvenirs à l'assemblée pour vérifier les preuves par la pensine et les Dursley avaient officiellement perdu sa garde. Il était libre.

En attendant de lui trouver un nouveau tuteur, le ministère l'avait placé sous la garde d'Albus, le directeur de Poudlard.

Une fois sortis, tous trois transplanèrent aux abords du château, dans la surface non protégée et Albus les laissa et disparut dans son bureau, les laissant seuls tous les deux aux bords du lac. Il n'avait rien dit à son professeur de potions.

- Severus?

- Oui Harry?

- Je pourrai t'appeler papa?

Un large sourire fendit les lèvres de Severus.

- Oui, mon fils.


	7. Chapter 7

L'homme en noir attira son fils à lui et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

- J'irai en informer Albus pour préparer les papiers après le repas

- Je lui ai déjà dit mon choix… Je l'ai fait avant l'audience !

- Bien, et si nous allions manger dans la grande salle aujourd'hui? Tu seras content de retrouver tes amis maintenant non?

- Oui papa !

_J'ai un papa! J'ai un papa ! Oh merlin ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec un papa? Il faudra que je demande à Ron !_

Tous deux se rendirent donc à leur table respective tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers eux.

- Mange et tu iras en cours ensuite d'accord? Si ça ne va pas, tu resteras avec moi, lui glissa Severus avant qu'il ne parte.

L'adolescent acquiesça vivement et se dirigea vers sa table où il prit place en face de ses deux meilleurs amis tandis que son nouveau père prenait place à côté d'Albus, à la table des professeurs.

- On a quoi comme cours aujourd'hui?

- Métamorphose… Tu peux revenir en cours? demanda Hermione.

Elle fut interrompue par l'apparition de Dobby, l'elfe de maison.

- Dobby a amené la potion pour Harry Potter ! C'est le professeur Snape qui l'a demandé à Dobby!

- Merci Dobby, remercie Severus pour moi !

L'elfe acquiesça et disparut.

- Severus a dit que je pouvais essayer mais que si ça n'allait pas, je me reposerais encore quelques jours, répondit le survivant à son amie. Dis Ron, ajouta-t-il. Ça fait quoi d'avoir un papa?

- Oh et bien, c'est chouette mais comme mon père travaille au ministère, il n'est jamais à la maison

- Oh… Et quand il est là?

- Il essaie toujours de passer un peu de temps avec chacun de nous et Merlin sait que c'est pas facile, surtout quand on est tous à la maison !

- Ça doit être bien d'avoir un père, souffla le brun.

- Ça dépend ! intervint Hermione. Il y a de mauvais pères ! Maman a soigné un gamin de neuf ans qui s'était fait battre par son père il y a quelques mois.

- Tes parents ne sont pas dentistes? la questionna Ron.

- Ma mère oui, mais mon père est médecin !

L'intervention de la préfète jeta un froid sur Harry mais il ne dit rien et tous se rendirent en classe où les attendait le professeur McGonagal.

- Aujourd'hui vous devrez transformer votre hérisson en pelote d'épingles, commença-t-elle.

Mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

_Mauvais père… Severus? Il est sévère mais pas mauvais… Il a pris soin de moi… Il ne me battrait pas… si? Et s'il m'adoptait pour se venger de mon père? Il ne m'a jamais aimé après tout…_

- Monsieur Potter? Vous êtes avec nous?

L'adolescent glissa de sa chaise et plaqua une main sur sa poitrine, empoignant son t-shirt. Il avait du mal à respirer.

- Monsieur Potter?

Il ne répondit pas. Perdu, il cherchait de l'air.

- Dobby ! appela la directrice. Va chercher Severus, vite !

L'elfe obéit et revint rapidement avec le professeur de potions.

- Minerva?

Un cri lui répondit et il accourut auprès de Ron qui serrait son meilleur ami dans l'étau de ses bras pour l'empêcher de se faire mal. Le potioniste lui fit signe de le lâcher et attira le corps de son fils contre lui.

- Chuut Harry, chuut, ça va aller… je suis là… Inspire doucement, expire. Voilà…

Le brun parut se ressaisir et se glissa davantage dans l'étreinte de son père.

- Papa…

- Tout va bien, papa est là… dit Severus en embrassant son fils sur la tempe tandis que sa main droite allait jouer avec ses cheveux, dans une caresse rassurante.

Il attendit que les sanglots s'estompent et se releva, garda le survivant contre lui.

- Severus, l'appela Minerva.

- Il risque d'être fatigué après une telle crise. Je vais le garder avec moi Minerva.

La directrice des Gryffondors ne chercha même pas à protester et le laissa partir. Harry avait bien appelé son professeur papa? Un coup d'œil à ses deux préfets l'avertit qu'eux non plus n'en savaient rien.

De son côté, Severus était retourné dans les cachots pour surveiller sa classe et aucun élève n'émit la moindre protestation quand ils virent le survivant tout tremblant dans les bras de la terreur des cachots.

Le cours reprit sans interruption et le potioniste en oublia d'enlever des points aux poufsouffles qui partageaient la classe avec les Serdaigle tant il était préoccupé par l'état du gryffon.

Enfin, quand le cours prit fin, il ramassa les fioles de potions étiquetées et retourna dans ses appartements.

- Papa?

- Oui Harry? dit l'homme, soulagé que son fils soit sorti de sa léthargie.

- Tu ne vas pas me battre hein ?

- Mais enfin Harry ! Je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille ! Qui t'as mis cette idée en tête?

- Hermione a dit qu'il y avait des mauvais pères qui battaient leurs enfants et qui les délaissaient…

_Je comprends mieux la raison de sa crise maintenant. Il faudra que j'en parle avec ses amis…_

- Harry… soupira-t-il. J'ai promis à ta mère que je te rendrais heureux. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais et il est hors de question que je te batte. Je te donnerai peut-être une punition si tu fais des bêtises, mais te battre, ça jamais !

- Vrai?

- Puisque je te le dis ! Bon, maintenant tu vas te reposer le temps que j'aille donner mon cours de duel d'accord?

- Je peux rester dans tes bras?

Severus hésita et finit par accepter. Autant qu'il garde un œil sur lui.

- D'accord mais tu te reposes alors !

L'adolescent acquiesça vivement et ils se dirigèrent tous deux au troisième étage où les Serdaigle et les Serpentard attendaient leur professeur.

- Bien, dit-il une fois que tous furent entrés dans la salle sur demande. Aujourd'hui vous allez vous entrainer sur les sorts de désarmement et de stupéfixion. Deux par deux, un serpentard et un serdaigle. Allez !

Une fois que tous eurent commencé à s'entrainer, Snape prit place dans un fauteuil tandis que Harry s'allongeait à ses côtés, posant sa tête sur ses jambes. Il regardait avec attention les élèves lancer leurs sorts et rigola quand il vit Malfoy atterrir sur son magnifique derrière.

- Le spectacle t'a plu Potter? dit-il, énervé. Allez, viens, désarme-moi !

Sans laisser au professeur le temps d'intervenir, il leva la main et sans un mot prononcé, la baguette de Draco s'arracha d'elle-même des mains de son propriétaire et vint se poser docilement dans celle du survivant.

- Harry? l'appela son professeur. Peux-tu désarmer plus de gens à la fois?

Sans même répondre, il obtempéra et il laissa les baguettes venir à lui tandis que sa magie s'étendait par vague, puissante.

- Bien Harry ! Je suggère que vous vous entrainiez aux sortilèges informulés.

- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça Potter ! Viens te battre ! le nargua le blond.

Severus n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que son fils n'était pas prêt que ce dernier s'était levé pour faire face au serpentard.

Néanmoins, Draco eut à peine le temps de formuler un sort que la déflagration magique qui sortait du corps du brun l'atteignit de plein fouet, le propulsant contre le mur, au fond de la pièce.

Le professeur n'en revenait pas. Et il crut s'étouffer quand il vit Harry tourner le dos à l'adversaire et voir un bouclier se former autour de lui, instinctivement, avant que le sort de stupéfixion jeté par le blond ne l'atteigne et se retourne contre son propriétaire.

- Severus?

La vieille chouette des gryffondors venait d'entrer.

- Minerva, vous avez vu ça?

Elle acquiesça.

- Harry, depuis quand fais-tu des sortilèges informulés?

Le brun annula le sort qui figeait Draco d'un battement de cils et se tourna vers son professeur.

- Depuis que vous en avez parlé au cours. Je voulais pouvoir prendre mes adversaires par surprise.

Severus retint un sourire satisfait.

- Très bien ! La leçon est finie et je donne vingt points à Gryffondor pour ce magnifique spectacle ! dit-il, manquant de faire tomber sa collègue dans les citrouilles.

Soulagés et courbaturés, les élèves quittèrent un à un la salle sur demande pour se diriger vers la grande salle afin d'y prendre leur dernier repas de la journée.

- Papa? l'appela le survivant quand tous furent partis, surprenant une fois de plus, sa directrice de maison.

- Oui?

- Je peux aller manger avec Ron et Hermione?

- Oui Harry, mais je veux que tu sois rentré avant le couvre-feu.

Le gamin le salua après l'avoir embrassé vivement sur la joue et laissa les adultes seuls.

- Severus? J'ai bien entendu?

- Ça dépend de ce que vous avez entendu Minerva.

- Tu as adopté Harry?

- Albus s'occupe des papiers, oui.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru…

- Moi non plus Minerva, moi non plus !

De son côté, Harry supportait le même interrogatoire de ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Non mais sérieusement Harry ! Toi? Le fils de Snape ?! C'est une plaisanterie ! lui souffla Ron.

Le silence auquel il fit face lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, loin de là !

- Bon, je vous laisse ! dit le survivant en terminant son dessert.

- Tu ne viens pas dans le dortoir? lui demanda le roux.

- Non, je vais dormir dans les appartements de Severus, tu sais, mon père ! grogna Harry.

Il en voulait à Ronald pour son manque de tact. Hermione, elle, n'avait rien dit. Pourquoi Snape ne pourrait pas être son père d'abord?

Passablement énervé, il quitta la grande salle et se rendit au lac, surpris de ne pas être seul. En effet, assis contre le tronc d'un arbre se tenait Draco qui faisait des ricochets dans l'eau.

- Hey… le salua le gryffon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter? demanda le serpentard en sortant les crocs.

- M'excuser. J'y ai été un peu fort tout à l'heure…

- Un gryffon qui fait des excuses? Et à un Serpentard de surcroit ! On aura tout vu ! répondit l'autre en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sa mimique fit rire le brun.

- Ouais, t'as vu ! Il se pourrait bien que ce soit l'apocalypse !

Les deux adolescent se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

- C'est rien pour tout à l'heure… Dis, pourquoi on se déteste?

- Je n'en sais rien, l'instinct je crois…

- C'est bête !

- Oui !

_Je me demandais… Repartir à zéro avec Snape… Pourquoi pas avec Draco? _

Il y pensait justement quand Severus vint les rejoindre, deux heures plus tard, surpris de le trouver allongé dans l'herbe, en compagnie de Draco, discutant de tout et de rien.

- Harry? On va rentrer maintenant, l'appela l'homme en noir.

Le brun se leva et le rejoignit après avoir aidé Malfoy à se relever d'une main.

- Sev'? Draco a mal depuis le sortilège que je lui ai lancé, tu pourrais faire quelque chose?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! intervint le Serpentard

- Non, mais tu grimaces quand tu t'appuies sur ton dos lui signala le gryffon.

Draco roula des yeux une nouvelle fois. Allons bon, pourquoi un gryffondor se permettait-il de lui venir en aide? Pour réclamer quelque chose en retour? Pourtant Harry ne donnait pas l'impression d'attendre quelque chose, il voulait juste rendre service, comme ça.

Tous trois retournèrent donc dans les appartements de Severus où le potioniste remit à son Serpentard un baume pour les bleus avant de le laisser s'en aller. Tous deux se préparèrent alors pour la nuit.

Severus alla voir si son fils était couché après s'être brossé les dents et le découvrit à son bureau, en train de lire.

- Tu ne devrais pas être au lit?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir…

- C'est à cause de Weasley?

Harry releva brutalement la tête. Son père savait-il?

- Qu'a fait ce stupide gryffondor? lui demanda ce dernier.

- Il…Il… Il ne supporte pas que tu sois mon père. Pour lui tu n'es qu'un sale batard graisseux doublé d'un mangemort… Il ne comprend pas… Il ne sait pas…

- Justement, il ne sait pas de quoi il parle alors peut-être devrais-tu le lui expliquer tu ne crois pas?

Le gryffon le regarda dans les yeux et s'autorisa un sourire avant de se blottir dans les bras de son professeur de potions. Lui-même avait retenu la leçon, il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences.

Il laissa son protecteur le mettre au lit et s'endormit, laissant à Severus le soin d'allumer la veilleuse. Depuis ce qu'il avait subi avec son oncle et son placard perpétuellement dans le noir, il avait besoin de lumière pour se sentir rassuré. Il voulut réfléchir à un plan pour parler à Ron mais fatigué, il s'endormit presqu'aussitôt que ça tête eusse touché l'oreiller.

Le lendemain, il se leva aux aurores et gagna le dortoir des gryffons pour son entretient avec Ron. Il ne fut pas surpris de le voir encore endormit et le réveilla doucement.

- Ah, c'est toi… lui dit le rouquin au réveil.

- Oui, c'est moi, Harry Snape Potter. Ecoute Ron, il faut qu'on parle.

- De qui? Du batard graisseux? Je sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur lui ! C'est un mangemort Harry, un mangemort ! C'est lui qui a tué ta famille ! Ils sont morts par sa faute !

- Non Ron, non tu ne sais rien ! Severus aimait ma mère ! Il a tout fait pour nous protéger tu m'entends? Tout !

- C'est un mangemort Harry !

- Là encore tu te trompes ! C'est un espion pour ce fichu directeur! Tu ne connais pas le vrai Severus, tu ne connais pas mon père. Il a pris soin de moi quand… quand je me suis fait battre par ma propre famille…

Voilà, c'était dit. Nerveux, le brun se mordilla la lèvre, attendant la moindre réaction de son meilleur ami.

- Par Merlin Ron, dis quelque chose !

- Ton oncle? Non, s'il t'avait battu, tu ne serais plus là-bas ! Dumbledore t'aurait sorti de là !

Furieux, Harry ôta son t-shirt, dévoilant encore les quelques bleus qui marbraient son corps tandis que son meilleur ami retenait un cri de frayeur de sa main.

- J'ai été pire que ça crois-moi !

- Mais… tu…

- Severus est tout ce que j'ai jamais espéré… Tu ne comprends pas…

Remarquant que le roux ne réagissait pas, le survivant quitta la pièce en claquant la porte pour gagner la grande salle. Il s'installa à sa table, aux côtés d'Hermione qui se passa de commentaire.

- Harry?

- Quoi !

Le brun s'en voulut, Hermione ne lui avait rien dit.

- Pardon Hermione, c'est Ron qui m'a mis en colère.

La jeune fille lui sourit.

- Je me demandais si tu allais mieux… Snape s'occupe bien de toi?

- C'est génial d'avoir un père comme lui Hermy…

- Je sais… Je suppose que son attitude en classe n'est pas la même chez lui…

- C'est vrai… Severus est différent de celui que l'on connait mais Ron n'a pas l'air de comprendre…

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent sur le dit Ron qui se dirigea vers sa table que Harry s'empressa de quitter, voulant sortir de la pièce. Il marchait si vite qu'il eut à peine le temps de voir Draco s'avancer vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras.

Le survivant attrapa alors le pull de son homologue Serpentard et enfoui son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

- Viens Harry, on va voir Sev'

Le brun se laissa guider et ce n'est qu'une fois dans les bras de son père qu'il réalisa qu'il pleurait.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- C'est Weasley ! l'informa le préfet de Serpentard.

Severus grogna et quitta ses appartements, furieux sans s'apercevoir que dans son dos, Draco souriait de toutes ses dents. Ronald allait se faire ramasser.

- Monsieur Weasley ! hurla Severus.

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit quand il vit le visage du rouquin blanchir. Il avait bien fait de suivre son professeur de potions car il ne voulait pas manquer ça !

- Qu'avez-vous fait à mon fils !

Ron sursauta.

- Rien monsieur.

- Bien, dans ce cas vous allez me suivre jusque dans mes appartements pour m'expliquer pourquoi Harry va mal ! Venez aussi miss Granger, nous aurons tous besoin d'un arbitre sinon je ne réponds plus de mes actes !

Les trois jeunes gens quittèrent la salle et rejoignirent Draco qui s'était empressé de rejoindre son nouvel ami.

- Ça va aller Harry, Snape est en chemin avec Ron…

- Non, je veux pas le voir… Pas lui… Pas maintenant…

Perdu dans ses larmes, Harry n'avait pas entendu son père rentrer.

- Harry… Arrête de pleurer mon coeur d'accord?

- Papa… murmura le brun en se nichant contre son père.

- Monsieur Weasley, maintenant il faut que nous parlions. Tout d'abord vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile. Et ne m'interrompez pas ! Ensuite je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas être le père d'Harry…

- Il vous a dit? demanda le roux tout aussi surpris que le gryffondor car il n'avait jamais rien confié au Serpentard sur ce sujet.

- Non mais ses rêves sont explicites: "Mon père n'est pas un batard, non Ron tu te trompes, Severus est le meilleur père… Mon père…"Je dois continuer?

- Vous êtes un mangemort ! Pourquoi adopter Harry?

- Il vous l'a dit non? J'ai profondément aimé sa mère et si je n'appréciais pas Harry au départ c'est parce que je le voyais en enfant gâté mais il n'en était rien. Il a été battu vous savez. Quand je l'ai trouvé, je me suis demandé comment il avait survécu. J'ai rendu visite à sa famille. Je sais tout. Harry ne retournera jamais là bas. Jamais !

- Ron en restait bouché bée. Son professeur était… si protecteur envers Harry.

Sans répondre, il quitta la pièce.

- Ron… l'appela le gryffon.

- Laisse-le mon coeur… Il a besoin de réfléchir… Et si tu te reposais? Tu m'as l'air bien fatigué.

Harry acquiesça et alla s'allonger dans son lit, suivi par sa meilleure amie.

- Hermy? Tu crois que Ron m'en veut d'avoir un père?

- Non Harry, laisse-lui du temps. Il comprendra…

La jeune fille l'embrassa sur le front, salua son professeur et quitta elle aussi la pièce.

De son côté, Harry s'était enfin endormi, apaisé par la main de son professeur dans ses cheveux. Il dormait sereinement, comme un enfant.

- Harry…

Le brun se retourna dans son lit. Il ne voulait pas se lever, pas maintenant. Pourtant, cette voix n'était pas celle de son père… Ouvrant un œil puis l'autre, il se rendit compte que son meilleur ami lui faisait face et se releva vivement.

- Ron.

Le ton était dur.

- Je suis désolé pour ton père. Je… C'est Snape d'accord? Laisse-moi le temps de m'y faire !

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du brun et il se leva.

- Que dirais-tu d'une partie d'échecs?

Le roux acquiesça vivement et tous deux commencèrent une partie. Comme au bon vieux temps.

- Merci…

- Mmh?

- De me laisser une chance…

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'on frappa à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec Draco.

- Draco…

- Tu vas bien? J'ai su que Weasmoche était ici alors je venais m'assurer que tu allais bien…

- Je vais bien Dray merci…

- Faites comme si j'étais pas là hein ! leur signala le roux.

- Weasley, ta copine gryffondor t'attend à la bibliothèque !

- Je vais y aller, salut Harry !

Le brun lui fit un petit signe de la main et se laissa étreindre par Draco.

- Tu vas réellement bien?

- Disons que je vais mieux qu'avant. C'est pas bien?

- C'est génial tu veux dire ! Au fait… Je sais pas si c'est vraiment le moment mais… Je m'appelle Draco Lucius Malfoy. Veux-tu être mon ami?

Un nouveau sourire naquit sur les lèvres du brun qui serra la main tendue du blond.

- Avec plaisir Draco ! Moi c'est Harry Snape Potter !

Les deux adolescents furent pris d'un fou rire et firent pour la première fois connaissance autrement que par des insultes jusqu'à ce que Severus ne revienne et que le Serpentard ne parte avant l'heure du couvre-feu.

- Dis moi Harry, l'appela son père. J'ai vu que tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Draco…

- Et bien, je me disais que je pouvais lui laisser une seconde chance non?

- Une seconde chance?

- Comme avec toi papa ! On repart à zéro !

End !

ps: je sais que Harry c'est vite attaché à Severus mais il a appris à le connaitre et puis, c'est comme s'il avait à nouveau des parents alors comprenez bien qu'il en profite ! =)


End file.
